Despicable Holidays
by despicme95
Summary: The events of 'Love Is More Than Just A Game For two' are mentioned here.


DM Despicable Holidays

It was a sunny weekend in July. The girls only had one week of school before the big summer holidays. Gru had suggested they went for a picnic in the big country park. It had been a fine picnic and while Gru and Lucy had doze, Margo Edith and Agnes played on their bikes.

The minions however played with Kyle throwing him his ball. Gru had only been dozing for a few minutes, when Kevin came running up and shaking him babbling something that sounded urgent. ''Ok Kevin' Gru yawned, slowly getting 'I'm coming''.

Gru found himself being dragged along by Kevin until he could see his girls up ahead with their bikes. He found Margo sitting very still on the ground next to her bike rubbing her arm. ''Ok what happened dis time?'' Gru growled. ''I sort of took a corner too fast and I fell off' Margo whispered 'but my arm really hurts''. ''Margo take your jacket off please'' Gru said.

As Margo did so, he gasped find her arm very wrong looking! ''Her arm's all weird!'' Edith shouted poking at it with one finger. It hurt so much that Margo started to cry. ''Ow Edith stop it, that hurts'' she moaned. ''Edith!, don't do that' Gru snapped 'You've made her cry, Remember when you broke your leg falling out of that tree when practising your ninja skills and you didn't like Agnes poking your leg with a stick''.

''No'' Edith admitted, she subsided. ''Now' Gru ordered 'make yourself useful, go and find Lucy and ask her to call for an ambulance, I think Margo might have broken her arm''.

As Edith rushed off. Gru wiped away Margo's tears and said ''Don't worry Margo, you'll be ok''. When the ambulance arrived.

The paramedics carefully put Margo's arm into a sling. As she was carried into the ambulance on a stretcher. Gru turned to his wife and said ''Lucy I will go the hospital with Margo''. ''Ok'' Lucy nodded. When Gru and Margo were gone. Lucy turned to her two youngest daughters, smiled weakly and said ''Ok girls let's enjoy the rest of our day here shall we?''.

Meanwhile...

Gru and Margo had just arrived at the hospital's 'Accident and Emergency'. In the emergency room, Gru quickly signed in.

Inside a little room, a doctor asked Gru about what had happened. ''Well' Gru began 'Margo was riding her bike, and unfortunately fell off''. ''Right Margo' the doctor began, 'My name's Luke and I'm here to find out what's wrong with your arm, where does it hurt?''.

Margo pointed the spot and bit her lip. ''Ok Margo' Luke continued 'You are going to have an x-ray, it won't hurt I promise''. he led Margo and her father over towards a table with a sort of camera above it. Margo rested her arm on her jacket under the lens. When the x-ray was taken.

Luke showed Margo a picture of her arm. ''This shows Margo' he began 'that you have a broken radius, so we'll send you for a plaster cast, alright?''. Margo nodded. Luke then brought a book full of different colours for her chose what colour she'd like her cast to be.

''Can I have navy and purple plaid to match my skirt?'' Margo asked. ''Sure you can'' Luke replied. ''Margo Gru'' a nurse called, walking over to where a young teenage girl with a navy and purple plaid cast on her arm was resting in a hospital bed accompanied by a bald man with a pointy nose.

''Hi sweetie, my name's Caroline, I've brought you medicine to stop your arm hurting, and I need to talk to your father for a bit''. Caroline told Gru that Luke had said Margo must be very careful with her arm. ''When can I take her home?'' Gru asked''. ''Soon'' Caroline replied.

A few minutes Gru pushed Margo in a wheelchair towards the exit where Edith Lucy and Agnes were waiting for them. On the way home, Gru said ''Edith Agnes be gentle with your sister and her arm alright?''. ''Sure'' Agnes agreed. ''Edith'' Gru asked giving her a 'I mean it' look. ''Ok'' Edith mumbled.

The following week was the girl's last week of school. The cast had made some things harder for Margo. But she managed it. Edith Agnes and many people she knew had been signing her cast. [Agnes had even drawn a unicorn on it]

At the end of term school party. Gru told Margo that she had managed the cast really well. ''I'll be sorry to lose it when it comes off' Margo sighed 'It looks very nice with all these thoughtful signings''.

''You can actually keep casts even when you have them off'' Gru explained. ''I can?'' Margo asked surprised. ''Sure' Gru answered 'We'll just tell that to the doctors when you have your cast off''.


End file.
